Overtime
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, 25 years of age and currently Rukia's guinea pig for blind dates. Yet his boss, whom Ichigo was certain of zapping out his social life from the calendar. [Aizen x Ichigo] AU, Yaoi, if you don't like then don't read...


**Title:** Overtime

**Author: ** Blue-eyed Fox

**Pairing: **Aizen x Ichigo

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, AU

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Bleach. I do not profit from this fic. And if you don't see Ichigo naked, tied to a bed with Aizen or any other seme looming over him with predatory eyes, then it just means that I still don't own Bleach…

**Warning: **Contains YAOI. If that's not your kind of thing then don't read. There will be some slight OOC of some characters and swearing.

And of course, some LEMONY stuff, if that's not your cup of tea then I suggest you skip the lemon part.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

[This fic is dedicated to Ichiken a.k.a. triforcekid. You rock girl!]

* * *

Although Ichigo promised himself that he was so over blind dates, he couldn't resist the latest one his best bud Rukia was dangling before his eyes: a certain Mr. S.

Being completely clueless about who your date would turn out to be is one thing, but having a letter to work with adds an irresistible touch of mystery, and Ichigo found himself grudgingly agreeing to meet the mystery man that evening for drinks. But was S the first letter of his name? Was he a doctor? A lawyer perhaps? Ichigo was half sure that S simply stood for Suffering, as the three previous Rukia-sponsored blind dates have been.

Ichigo clicked open his computer's message box and typed a note.

**Message to Rukia:** _Any other clues? Could he be a 'Snag' or probably a 'Suicidal' person? _

Buzz! 

**Message from Rukia:** _I think he's a dickhead, but that should be a good thing, right? Ichigo, I told you, I don't know him either (invisible smirk on Rukia's lips), and he's just highly recommended by Renji. _

He burst out laughing as his boss, Aizen-san; a cranky, 27-year-old senior accountant stepped out of his office. He stopped momentarily at the door and glared at Ichigo, before walking off in a huff to bark a flurry of orders to his three secretaries at the office.

Nothing refreshing, Ichigo thought. The day Aizen-san actually bares his teeth in a smile and not in a deep, frothy growl will be the day Ichigo will actually believe in modern-day miracles. Nanao, the company president's long-time assistant, insisted that before the little bitch-_ahem_-his ex-girlfriend of 7 months dumped him four years ago, Aizen-san actually sported a sunny disposition. But the memory of a bubbly Aizen was hazy and whenever Nanao would bring it up in defense of him, all of the other secretaries would snort, groan and start filing their nails.

Ichigo's face turned deep red.

"_Busted again! Better get back those figures now before his boss fires him for Laughing-Like-Madman-During-Office-Hours._ _Certainly those were grounds for termination in Aizen's book."_ Ichigo thought, rolling his eyes. At the same instant, Aizen-san chose to make an abrupt turn to head back to his desk.

"Kurosaki-san, the Arrancar account. On my desk. By nine tonight." He lingered a bit longer, as if the urge to ask what was so funny was tormenting his inner being. But the stiffness of his face prevailed, and he retreated, tight-lipped back into his office.

**Message to Rukia:** _#*&__ %$#*! Monster Megane Aizen strikes again! Have to finish a cargo plane-load of paper by tonight! What will happen to Seductive S?_

Half an hour later, as Ichigo was waist-deep in spreadsheets and fax transmissions. And so it was just like any other day as he, Kurosaki Ichigo, was working like a slave in the office. Sure, the job pays the rent, clothes him and feeds him, not to mention being able to save some of the pay in the bank, it was all worth it. Ichigo didn't hate doing overtime as much as he did now, honestly, what he hated the most was doing unexpected overtimes which always landed on days like today. And much to his displeasure, it was days like these, when he wished that he could just waltz in his boss' office and with all pride and dignity, and announce his deepest regret for having to leave the company because his boss was an ass who had a 3-meter pole shoved up his butt.

"_Nope, that would still be too nice…" _Ichigo thought irritably.

Buzz!

**Message from Rukia: **_Hey, Renji says "S" will wait for you at the bar, don't be too late!_

A dark cloud settled over Ichigo's head.

"Stupid Boss with No Life seemed to be dead-set on zapping out all the entries in my social calendar just because he practically lived in his office." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

He suspected that he might have already installed a bed and shower in there somewhere because he never seemed to leave it, and today, he was almost sure he had a mini-kitchen in there as well.

**Message to Rukia:** _Remind me to resign ASAP! I can't believe I've worked for him for three whole years—it's no surprise I haven't even gotten laid in my entire 25 years of existence! What a dickhead! And remind me to strangle Renji for introducing me to Byakuya-sempai's associate. Because of him I might die a virgin!_

Another dark cloud settled over Ichigo's head as he remembered how he got his job at Seireitei Associations in the first place.

It was Renji who got him in the company, or to be precise, it was his boss, who happened to be Rukia's brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, who also happened to be their sempai in college recommended him to his associate who was at that time looking for a replacement for their retiree.

But don't get Ichigo wrong, oh no, no, no… Ichigo didn't land on the job just because of the connections. That was just a part of it. As you can see, Ichigo was one of the prides of the college he went to along with Renji. They had high grades and both passed the board exams with flying colors, not to mention being top notches. And so the question pops up, how come he didn't get to work in Byakuya's company? Well, it just so happened that after graduation, his father presented him a round-trip plane ticket for a European tour as a graduation present. And that is why he wasn't able to grab the position along with Renji in Kuchiki Inc.

**Message from Rukia:** _Hey, Ichigo don't forget to tell me all the juicy details if ever you get laid! And if you can, a video of you getting screwed would be highly appreciated… (Invisible 'yaoi-fangirl' twinkle in Rukia's eyes.)_

**Message to Rukia:** _Yeah, yeah whatever…_

Ichigo blushed beet red as major sweatdrops formed on his head when he realized what Rukia had just said in her message.

"_Damn that woman and her perverted yaoi-fangirl mentality!" _Ichigo thought as he cautiously looked around to check if Monster-Megane Aizen was lurking around as he quickly typed a follow-up message.

**Message to Rukia: **_You can just dream about the video because that isn't gonna happen._

**Message from Rukia:** _So that means you're not leaving me out on the hot, juicy, steamy details? Yatta!_

Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of its socket as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the computer monitor.

**Message to Rukia:** _Just shut up and go back to work!_

At promptly five in the afternoon, the office secretaries and other staff began packing up for the day, chattering energetically as they gathered their bags and shut down their computers. The too-lively conversation about the prices of salmon and eel and what Ayumi Hamasaki and Home Made Kazoku album was currently on the racks in the malls was giving Ichigo a headache. He tried to shut off the noise, but a migraine was creeping in, making it harder for him to concentrate. He had a long way to go, and as he watched the minutes tick away on the large wall clock, he felt his dislike for Monster-Megane Aizen turn into pure, unadulterated hate.

The rest of the world had a social life but he, Kurosaki Ichigo, junior accountant and the unfortunate underling of a monster did not.

Rukia strolled up his desk, hauling a large file case plus a lunch bag, looking sympathetic.

"Don't work too hard, okay?" Rukia said. "And don't make S wait too long, although if he's any self- respecting man, he has every right to leave the place after say, two hours of waiting." Rukia smiled, tapped Ichigo on the shoulder, and left.

And the clock ticked on.

6:30.

6:45.

7:15.

7:55.

8:10.

8:45.

And Ichigo went from desperate to panicky, to resigned and bitter, to half-demented with hate for his boss who showed no signs of emerging from his office. Ichigo had tossed his coat over his shoulder as one side of his navy blue long-sleeved shirt had come un-tucked. His orange hair was slightly disheveled. All traces of hope that S might still be at Vaizard's had left him. As he neared completion of his assignment, he swore venomously that by 9 p.m. sharp he would burst into Aizen's office and slap him silly with the Arrancar file and accompany it with a flying kick and a sweet kick ass resignation speech.

9:10.

Ichigo gathered ten thick folders in a tight embrace, with some of his fingers of his left hand clutching the handle of his briefcase and marched to Aizen's office. He stopped at the door and made a mental run-through of his speech for Aizen-san that as of today, the abuse will stop: no more dumping of last minute assignment's or it's sayonara to the company. Ichigo nodded to himself. Yes, he would tell him that. And no amount of his personal troubles can move him to stay with the company. He was no longer willing to put up with beings merely pretending to be human.

Ichigo knocked on the door as he tried to balance the files in his arms.

"Ichi?" The voice on the other side of the door called out.

"_Ichi? The nerve of this sub-human non-life form!"_ Ichigo thought menacingly as he managed to grunt, "Yes."

"Um, come on in."

"I can't open the door. No free hands. Help." He rolled his eyeballs again just as the door swung open.

Ichigo gasped as his eyes were glued to the man in front of him. The sub-human was dressed in a cute-looking work shirt. _"I must be running a fever from all that work. No…This guy in front of me can't be him. He looks totally different from Monster-Megane."_

True. The man in front of him had the most beautiful angled eyes he had ever seen. His hair brushed back making him look so sexy. It was like the man in front of him was a walking, talking sex-on-legs for crying out loud!

Ichigo, wide-eyed and confused, resisted the urge to demand; however, randomly flying in his thoughts was _"Who are you? What have you done to the Monster? Where did you get your shirt? What's your cologne?" _

The man before him spoke first, "You look...harassed."

"Nine p.m. Here. Files." Reduced to monosyllabic grunting, Ichigo became suddenly and painfully aware that he looked like shit. And the man in front of him looked quite nice. And he smelled nice too.

"_There must be really a shower inside."_ Ichigo thought.

He scanned the room—amazingly neat…the folders all aligned… the shades drawn…mood lighting, hmm, nice…flowers on the table? His eyes rested on a bouquet of red and orange tulips resting on the table. The man who was in his boss' office quickly walked over to the flowers, took them, and gracefully handed them to him.

"For you." Aizen said with a smile.

Ichigo dropped the folders he carried, and looking more confused than ever, stared back to him.

"Oh my God," he muttered weakly. "Who are you? Where is Aizen-san? What is your name? What is that fabulous scent?"

"Me?" He began to mirror Ichigo's confused face. He spoke hesitantly. "My name? Seriously Ichigo, you couldn't have possibly forgotten the name of your boss now would you? But just for the sake of answering your question, it's Aizen Sousuke. And it's Bulgari for men."

Aizen's voice was warm syrup, sending delicate shivers up Ichigo's spine, and it was then when realization hit him like a wrecking ball to the head—S is for Sousuke!— Ichigo remembered little else as he moved towards him as he stood like a brass statue. He sniffed his collar, closed his eyes and let his nose travel towards his neck, rested his face on the tender skin just below his ear.

"You look good without your glasses." Ichigo commented.

"I only use them when I'm in front of the computer and thank you." Aizen replied.

Aizen put a large, warm hand on the small of his back, and began massaging the small of his back. Ichigo brushed his cheek with his and smelled a hint of mint in his mouth. Aizen cupped Ichigo's cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against his subordinate. The simple kiss, the mere pressing of their lips morphed into a full make-out session. As their lungs screamed for air as Aizen broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Let's get out of here." Aizen said as he quickly picked up the folders lying on the ground then discarding them on his desk. After which he grabbed his suitcase along with his car keys as he took Ichigo's hand and quickly led them to the elevator. In the elevator, they continued kissing each other until they reached the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as Aizen ushered him inside his black Ferrari.

"My place." Aizen answered him as he sat in the driver's seat and revved up the engine ad drove out of the almost deserted parking lot. He, however, did not miss the scarlet blush staining his soon to be lover's soft cheeks.

The two arrived at Aizen's flat within 10 minutes. Yet those 10 minutes were excruciating considering both of them were two healthy men with hormones burning for each other.

Once the two had gotten out of the car, Aizen quickly grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and gently tugged him in the elevator and in to his flat.

When the door to his condo was shut and locked the two were all over each other once more. They moved around haphazardly as Aizen led him to his bedroom and gently pushed Ichigo onto the bed. The room was dimly lit with the bedside table lamps creating a gentle glow in Ichigo's skin.

"Do you want this Ichigo? Because once we start, there's no turning back." Aizen said as he let his fingers gently run down, from Ichigo's cheek, neck and to small exposed patch of skin of his chest making Ichigo's mind go haywire.

"If this is just for tonight, then I'd rather not. I don't want a one night stand and I don't want to be someone's fuck toy either." Ichigo looked away; Aizen on the other hand felt his heart swell from Ichigo's words.

"I don't want this to be the only night Ichigo; I want to have you for eternity."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Aizen in the eye.

"What I'm trying to say Ichigo, is that I love you and I want you, I want you to be mine and mine alone, exclusively." Was Aizen's honest reply.

Ichigo was lost for words as he stared at the man before him. He could see the honesty in his eyes and felt the seriousness in his words. He just answered back pulling Aizen down for sweet kiss.

**- LEMON starts here -**

Their kiss was like Aizen had imagined. He had always wondered what Ichigo tasted like, and now he knew. As their tongues danced, Aizen pushed Ichigo's tongue into submission, dominating their kiss as he explored the sinfully sweet cavern, burning into his mind the taste that was distinctly Ichigo's; Ichigo tasted of strawberries and sinful, decadent chocolate. To Ichigo, Aizen tasted like peaches, mint and spring.

The two pulled away for air and latched their lips once again as Aizen began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt. He noticed the slight trembling of Ichigo's body as he managed to undo the last button. Aizen broke the kiss once more and looked at Ichigo whose face flushed.

"Tell me Ichigo, is this your first time?" Aizen asked as he looked Ichigo in the eye. Ichigo blushed once more.

"Y-yes. This is my first time to sleep with someone." Was Ichigo's honest reply which shocked Aizen, but nevertheless, the fact that he would be or technically speaking, is Ichigo's first, further excited him making him even more painfully aroused. Aizen smirked as he swooped down and captured Ichigo's lips for a brief passionate kiss.

"If that's the case, Ichigo, will you allow me to be your first and only one?" Aizen locked eyes with Ichigo as the boy nodded in consent as Aizen fused his lips on Ichigo's bruised ones. One of Aizen's large hands traveled down the smooth expanse of skin that was currently exposed. He reached for one of the pink budding nipple and gave non-gentle tweak making Ichigo gasp. Aizen took advantage of the opening and plunged his tongue, mapping the sweet cavern, memorizing and drinking in the sinfully addictive taste of Ichigo's mouth.

Aizen pulled away yet again and dipped his head as kissed and nipped jaw down to his neck leaving screaming red marks on Ichigo's beautifully smooth skin. He nibbled on the juncture of the neck and shoulder, earning him a gasp and delighted purr from Ichigo who in return clutched his hands tighter on his shirt, crumpling it. Aizen lifted Ichigo slightly from the bed as he peeled off the navy blue shirt and laid him back down. Aizen sat back on his heels admiring the well-toned body of Ichigo.

"Beautiful." Aizen said, making Ichigo blush beet red once more.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo replied turning his head away trying to hide his blush.

"Yes you are." Aizen countered as he placed kisses on Ichigo's face down to his chest.

Aizen latched his mouth on a dusky nipple, licking and sucking on it as one of his free hands played with the other nipple making Ichigo moan and arch his back, his hands running through Aizen's soft brown locks. Aizen's mouth left Ichigo left nipple and proceeded to give the same treatment to the right as he grinded his aching arousal against Ichigo's.

When Aizen was satisfied with his work, he licked down a sweet trail down Ichigo's chest to his abdomen. He dipped his tongue in and out of Ichigo's navel making the latter shiver and wriggle. He then got off the bed making Ichigo look at him. Aizen just smirked at Ichigo as he slowly but carefully removed his clothes. Ichigo watched the scene before him and thought it to be the most seductive he has ever seen.

If Ichigo's body was toned, Aizen was slightly muscular, bigger than him and it brought Ichigo to a higher level excitement. Feeling a little bolder, Ichigo got off the bed as well as he pushed Aizen to sit as he kneeled down and took off Aizen's pants for him.

"Please, allow me…" Ichigo said to Aizen, his eyes glazed with an unknown emotion as he went down on Aizen. Aizen's breath hitched as Ichigo's hand wrapped itself around Aizen's warm member, stroking it in a painfully slow pace.

"_Damn, he's huge…" _Ichigo thought as looked at the thick, seven-inch long member that he was currently stroking.

Ichigo remembered something he saw on the film Rukia and the rest of her yaoi-fangirl friends were watching when he accidentally caught them watching it and decided to give it a try. Ichigo darted his tongue out and gave the head Aizen's member a slow lick before he took him in whole. Aizen's breath hitched yet again making Ichigo look up to see him with his head thrown back. Seeing that it was a good sign, Ichigo became even bolder even though he had never given head to anyone before he was determined to give his best and give Aizen the best blowjob ever.

Ichigo alternately sucked and bobbed his head up and down Aizen's cock making sure that it glistened wet. He licked the salty precum from the slit of Aizen's throbbing cock as gave feather like licks along his length while gently massaging his balls before sucking on the head making Aizen moan. Never taking his mouth off Aizen's cock, Ichigo then pushed Aizen down to lie on the bed as he popped his mouth off Aizen's cock, he then hesitantly tried to do what he saw in the yaoi porn video that Rukia and her friends were watching. He lightly ran his tongue over Aizen's puckered hole then back to continue his ministrations making Aizen shudder. Aizen never thought that boy in between his legs knew how to do that; he just had question Ichigo about it…later. Aizen's thoughts flew out the window when he felt Ichigo deep throat him, Aizen propped himself back up, his left hand supporting his weight while his other sliding through those silky orange locks.

Aizen's balls began to tighten but before he could even regain control of himself, he fell back on his elbows, hands gripping the smooth black sheets of the bed and gave out a grunt as he spilled himself in Ichigo's warm mouth as the latter swallowed willingly. Ichigo licked Aizen clean, and then licked his lips, enjoying the slightly sweet musky taste as he looked back up at his lover.

"_I could call him that now, right?"_ Ichigo thought.

"I never expected a virgin like you to know how to do that." Aizen said, finally snapping out of the after glow of his orgasm. _"No one has ever made me cum like that." _Aizen thought as he looked at Ichigo who was sitting on the bed, slightly leaning over him. Ichigo blushed at the comment and told him about the yaoi porn video that he caught Rukia and her friends watching.

"Ah, I should send her my thanks then." Aizen teased making Ichigo blush once again.

"Pervert."

"Am I?" Aizen said as he flipped Ichigo to lie back on the bed as he kissed him fully in the mouth. He could still taste himself in Ichigo's mouth. Aizen's hands burned a trail down Ichigo's chest down to his abdomen. He quickly unbuckled the belt of Ichigo's pants and slid down the zipper as he slipped his hand inside Ichigo's silky boxers and began to pump him making Ichigo moan within their kiss. Aizen then broke the kiss, removing his hand from Ichigo's cock as he proceed to strip the boy of his remaining clothing. Once he had discarded Ichigo's pants along with the boxers, he began to eye his prize with much fervor, appreciating the beauty that lay before him.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Ichigo asked. Aizen chuckled at his younger lover.

"My, my, someone's in a hurry. Don't worry love, we have all weekend." Aizen said with a smirk as he leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips in mind blowing kiss.

His ran his hands down Ichigo's hips and caressed his thighs as he spread them wider. Aizen continued his ministrations as he leaned down lower; his face now inches away from Ichigo's throbbing cock.

Aizen said placed kisses near the base Ichigo's fully erect member.

"Aizen…"

Aizen placed a finger on Ichigo's lips.

"Sousuke, call me by my name. I want to hear you call out my name." Aizen said as he continued his torturous ministrations on Ichigo. "Tell me Ichigo, what do you want?" Aizen said as he licked the tip of Ichigo's cock before licking it once again from the base up to the tip making Ichigo arch his hips for more contact. Aizen pulled away making Ichigo cry in the loss.

"S-Sousuke…please… stop… teasing me!" Aizen smiled. To see Ichigo like this, begging for him, was more than he could handle. Kami-sama, it aroused him more. He dipped his head back and licked Ichigo's cock, earning him a loud moan of pleasure from the latter. Aizen then took in Ichigo's cock in his mouth and began to suck him gently at first and adding more pressure to it little by little. Ichigo clutched the sheets as he tried to close his legs but to no avail, Aizen's hands were like steel as he pinned them apart.

Waves of pleasure was building up inside of Ichigo, he was close to reaching a highly pleasurable state of nirvana as Aizen continued to suck him, his head bobbing up and down, his eyes fixed on Ichigo's very priceless expression. Ichigo writhed and mewled under Aizen as his hands clenched the sheets tighter. He moaned and threw his head to the side, and all of a sudden, he couldn't hold it any much longer, he arched his back and cried as he came into Aizen's greedy mouth. Aizen sucked it all up and licked him clean. Aizen smirked at the sight before him. Ichigo's breath came in small quick gasps, his head thrown aside, his eyes half lidded, his mouth slightly open and his skin glistening with sweat. Aizen crept slowly to Ichigo as he placed soft kisses along Ichigo's face then fused his lips on onto his with much fervor. Ichigo gladly returned it with the same intensity.

"We're not done yet love, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Aizen whispered in his ear. Ichigo shivered with delight and anticipation. Aizen then got off the bed to retrieve the jar of Vaseline from the bathroom and quickly returned to the bed where his lover was waiting for him. He quickly unscrewed the cap and slicked three fingers as he set the jar aside.

"I'm going to prepare you now Ichigo. This is going to feel a bit weird." Aizen said as his finger teased the puckered hole of Ichigo's ass before inserting it inside Ichigo's tight hole making it slick. Feeling the tightness around his finger made him even harder and desperate, but he to be patient since he didn't want to put Ichigo in so much pain. Aizen then slid his finger in and out before adding a second finger as he began to stretch Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo cried as his hips bucked at the intrusion, Aizen gently soothed his discomfort by whispering sweet nothings into his ear before finally finding that sweet spot making Ichigo cry out in pleasure.

"Sousuke, please…please do that again." Ichigo moaned. Aizen gladly obliged, rubbing the soft nub as he gently add a third finger inside Ichigo's ass. When Aizen was sure that Ichigo was ready, he took the jar of Vaseline once more and slicked himself, hissing at the cold sensation against his heated skin. Aizen then placed one of Ichigo's legs on his shoulder as the other hooked itself around his waist as he positioned throbbing cock against Ichigo's puckered ass.

"I want you to look at me when enter you, I want to see your face when I claim you. Are you ready?" Aizen said in a husky voice as Ichigo nodded.

"Yes."

With that, Aizen slowly slid effortlessly into Ichigo's slicked entrance. Aizen's mind became hazy at the feeling of the tight heat; it was like having a velvet clamp engulfing his cock. He slowly pulled back out before slamming back in making Ichigo cry out, throwing his head back when Aizen's cock brushed against his prostate. Soon the two found a pace that had them rocking in a sea of pleasure. Aizen rocked back and forth setting a steady rhythm as Ichigo lifted his hips meeting Aizen's every thrust. Ichigo's expression was priceless sending Aizen further to the edge as he took a mental picture of it. Both moaned each other's names as Aizen reached for Ichigo's weeping cock and began to stroke it matching it with their rhythm, and with every thrust, both were close to reaching climax.

"Ichigo, you're so…fucking…tight." Aizen groaned as continued to thrust harder and deeper into Ichigo. He sucked on Ichigo's collar bone making sure to leave bruises for everyone to see, marking him as his own. Ichigo mewled with Aizen's every touch and kiss on his skin. He felt like his body was on fire and cried out Aizen's name with thrust.

Ichigo's other leg slid down as he wrapped it along Aizen's slime hips. He knew that he was close to his release as tried to spread his legs a little bit more to accommodate Aizen's every thrust, his heels pushing Aizen further to deeply penetrate him. Ichigo clawed the black sheets as Aizen nailed and pounded him hard onto the mattress.

"Sousuke…I…I'm gonna cum." Ichigo breathlessly moaned and cried out. White lights flashed before his eyes as his body tightened and shuddered as he spilled his seed on Aizen's hand, over their chests and on the bed sheets.

"ICHIGO!" Aizen cried out when Ichigo's rectal muscles bringing him to blissful state of euphoria as he bit down not to gently on the junction of his neck putting claim on Ichigo as his warm seed spilled within the velvet walls of Ichigo's ass.

Aizen mustered what strength he had left as he pulled out from Ichigo making the latter whimper at the loss; his seed slowly leaking out along with the some blood that proved Ichigo's unclaimed virtue until then.

**- LEMON ends here -**

As the two lay side by side basking in the afterglow of their previous activity, Aizen gently gathered Ichigo in his arms, spooning him from behind.

"Ne, Sousuke, tell me, how long have you had feelings for me?" Ichigo asked as he leaned within the warmth of Aizen's embrace.

"Ever since the day I first met you. The day you arrived in our company. I only had eyes for ever since that day."

"What? That was like three years ago?" Ichigo exclaimed as he shifted to face his lover.

"I know. Why do you think I've been hanging around you so often, constantly giving you overtimes and such?" Aizen said as he gently massaged Ichigo's lower back.

It was then when realization hit Ichigo the second time around that night.

The constant attention Aizen was giving him; the cursed overtimes that incessantly made him curse his boss to seventh hell for zapping away most of his social life.

"But how were you so sure that I swing to a totally different music?" Ichigo brows furrowed.

"I can just thank and give all the credit to Abarai-kun and Kuchiki Byakuya along with his sister for all the very valuable information. I even managed to get Abarai-kun to set you up with a blind date with me." Aizen said with a smirk as he prepared for a second assault on beautiful boy in his arms.

"S-Sousuke! W-wait… y-you mean…aahh..."

"Don't worry Ichi… like I said earlier… we have _all_ weekend." Aizen said in between fondling and kisses.

And the sounds mewls, moans and purrs echoed through walls of the bedroom for the remainder of the night.

And yes, Ichigo's last thoughts were:

"_Maybe overtime isn't such a bad thing…And I'm definitely going to strangle Renji later."_

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

If this fic is familiar to any of you, this is a remake of one of my previous works; I just piqued it up a bit and added some flair to make it different. (Grabs a box of tissue and stuffs some in the nose.) Woo! That lemon almost took me forever to make! Is it just me or was that a really long lemon scene?

I hope the FFnet Nazis doesn't catch me or else I'll be burned on a stake…

- - Looks from left to right and runs for her life and crawls back under the covers. - -

**So, is it any good? Please drop me a comment or two and tell me how it is… Reviews anyone? **


End file.
